


[podfic] If You Give a Mouse a Cookie

by Annapods



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Fix-It, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Unicorns are a blessed species, known universally for their beauty, their purity, and their ability to identify and bond with a human hero destined to achieve great things.Leonard Snart just wishes they'd go away already.Written byNirejseki.





	[podfic] If You Give a Mouse a Cookie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If You Give a Mouse a Cookie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254002) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/iygamac) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3vcd2v2l8e4heh6/%5BDCLOT%5D%20If%20You%20Give%20a%20Mouse%20a%20Cookie.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3vcd2v2l8e4heh6/%5BDCLOT%5D%20If%20You%20Give%20a%20Mouse%20a%20Cookie.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Reena Jenkin's birthday. Happy birthday!

Thanks to Nirejseki for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 


End file.
